Fideo Ardena
Fideo Ardena (フィディオ・アルデナ, Fidio Arudena) is one of the supporting characters in the inazuma eleven game, anime and movie. He is a forward and the captain of Orpheus. Appearance He has short brown hair and blue eyes, and has an average height and body built. His hairstyle is a bit similar to Ichinose Kazuya and Leonardo Almeida's hairstyles. Personality He is a friendly person. He always wants to help people and hates to take advantage of people who need help. He believes in soccer and his team very much, and he doesn't give up easily just like Endou. He is one of the unique people who calls Endou by his first name, Mamoru, apart from Fuyuka, Rococo and Daisuke. Fideo loves soccer and apparently never gets tired of playing, because he remembers his father when he plays soccer, just like Kidou Yuuto. Plot Season 3 Fideo debuted in the anime in Episode 68. He made another appearance when Inazuma Japan passed Italy's Area in Liocott Island and saw Fidio along with his team, Orpheus, practicing. Later that night Fidio met Endou for the first time. In Episode 91, Kageyama Reiji became the coach of Orpheus and also tried to fire Fidio and his team mates by challenging them in order to make Team K the national team of Italy. They later decided to have a representative match between Orpheus and Team K, the winner was Italy's national team. The day before the match, 8 members of Orpheus got injured because of Kageyama who planned the whole thing in order to guarantee Team K's victory. Luckily thanks to Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou, Orpheus won and got to keep the position as Italy's representative team. It was revealed after the match that Kageyama planned it so that Endou, Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou wouldn't be at the match against The Empire. After that Kageyama became Orpheus' coach, to which shocked everyone and Fideo also. After some time, Fideo got rather curious why Kageyama hated soccer so he later discovered Kageyama's past and about Kageyama Tougo, thanks to Hidetoshi Nakata, Orpheus' original captain, and decided to trust him. Thanks to this, Fideo along with Orpheus was able to master Catenaccio Counter and ties with Inazuma Japan in their match, which guaranteed Orpheus' position in the FFI Finals. He is next seen with Mark, Therese, Dylan and Edgar at Inazuma Japan's area to practice with them, only to be interrupted by the Messengers of the Sky and Hell Army Z who kidnapped Rika and Haruna. He along with Edgar followed Endou's half of the team to rescue Rika from Heaven's Garden, in which they were successful. The next time he was seen was when his team was playing against Little Gigant, but lo st without a single goal. He was shocked when Rococo blocked his Odin Sword, without using any hissatsu. Though. Endou came to cheer them up, but Fideo was still upset. Afterwards, he and Orpheus played with Inazuma Japan to show how Little Gigant played. Later, he is shown watching the final match along with his teammates, and the other teams. He saw Inazuma Japan won and was happy for Endou and the others. He then said goodbye to Endou at the airport, hoping to see him again in the next world tournament. Movie In the movie, he joins Raimon to help beat Ogre along with Toramaru, Tobitaka, Fubuki, Hiroto and Kanon. Game appearance Hissatsu *'SH Divine Arrow' (Game) *'OF Hitori One Two' (Game) *'SK Ikemen UP!' *'SH Odin Sword' Trivia *He is known as the "White Meteor of Italy". *His seiyuu, Shimono Hiro, also voices Handa Shinichi, and it is common in the Japanese fandom to make jokes about them sharing similiarities or switching places. *Shimono Hiro, Kaji Yuuki (Ichinose Kazuya), and a few other Inazuma Eleven voice actors call Fideo "Zenda" as they say that he is the completed form of Handa. "Han" is Japanese for "half" while "zen" is Japanese for "complete." *He (along with Teres, Mark, Dylan and Edgar) has a character song called 'Eikou e no Yell!'. Category:Characters Category:Forwards Category:Captains Category:Orpheus Category:Raimon